


One Bed

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 4.12 Double Trouble in the Panhandle. My interpretation of the one missing scene after Cam's inquiry about whether there is truly only one bed there. BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bed

BETA READ by _Binky_

* * *

Booth successfully threw his shirt onto the chair from a distance, getting a quite annoyed look directed towards him.

"Alright," Dr. Brennan said, uneasily undoing her left huge earring and putting it with the right one onto the table. She quietly shot a very meaningful look at her partner, hands going to the zipper of her dress. He briefly rolled his eyes at her and turned around so that she could change into nightwear. She instinctively waited a couple of minutes after he had turned around, before tugging at the zipper… without success. She gave it a couple of more pulls, before sighing, and muttering something like 'Damn zipper!' under her breath. Anything else wasn't really intelligible.

"Booth," she said, onto that one tedious tone. He almost immediately turned around again to face her, still dressed in her undercover Wanda attires. His brows very subtly knitted together upon noticing that. She sighed. "I'm having trouble with the zipper."

"Turn around," Booth suggested, slightly amused.

"No watching," Brennan repeated. She didn't turn around before he confirmed that fact. And so, he merely had to feel his way to the zipper, before pulling it down with a little tug. He could hear a barely audible thank you, before again hearing her repeat that he couldn't look until she said so.

And so, his eyes obediently remained shut, while the knee-length bluish dress slid down her female curves to puddle onto the floor of their trailer, and she swiftly took respectively her grayish sleeping pants and red spaghetti strap top and pulled them on. He only opened his eyes upon hearing her say, "Alright. You can look now."

He briefly rolled his eyes again. "Your turn," he said. And now, he got one of her eye rolling in return. She instinctively crossed her arms, before obeying, giving him the chance to unfasten his black pants, and exchange them for navy blue sleeping pants.

"Can I?" She asked, impatiently.

"Uh-huh."

And so, she reopened her eyes and bent down to pick up her dress, and his discarded pants at the same time. She sighed at him in annoyance as she straightened, neatly folding her dress and his pants before hanging them over one of the present chairs.

"Why do you always have to leave everything to slob around?"

"Hey, I was going to pick that up!" Booth argued, motioning with his hand to reinforce his words.

"Yeah, when?" She asked.

He merely sighed in response to that. If he were to answer that one truthfully, then she would only be right again. Both of them remained silent for a couple of instants, until Booth's voice sounded, "Alright, so how are we going to do this? You'll take the bed, and I'll take the floor, or…?"

"That sounds fine enough to me," Dr. Brennan answered. "Even though I don't think that sleeping on the floor will really improve the issues you occasionally experience with your back. The–" "My back's perfectly fine, Bones."

"Yeah, now. I, however, don't think that you'll be able to say the same tomorrow morning after sleeping on this hard, cold floor. And that thin sleeping bag won't do much about that," she added, pointing at the strange green and purple bag that her partner was holding up in his left hand. "I have slept on the floor several times while being abroad, so maybe I should take the floor instead. It's no big deal to me."

"Bones, a guy doesn't let any woman sleep on the floor."

"Fine!" She sighed, "If it matters so much to you, then I won't. Yet I'm still not comfortable with you sleeping on the floor either, with or without that bag."

* * *

And so it happened that both of them slept in the tiny single bed, with her under the covers and him on top, crammed on his side between the wall and her. Booth and Brennan, or better Buck and Wanda, woke up slightly different than that, though. Somewhere during the night he had managed to roll onto his back without kicking her onto the floor, while her head had come down to lie on his chest, using him as some kind of human pillow.

She found herself in that position when opening her eyes and tiredly looking up at him. She lazily propped herself up on one elbow to look at him better, seeing that he was already awake. "How long have you been awake for?" She wondered.

"A while, but I couldn't exactly move," he said, looking at her slightly amused.

"Well, you could have woken me if you wanted to get–" "Nah," he said, chuckling. "I like listening to your talking." He chuckled a bit louder upon seeing her frown. "You talk in your sleep, Bones," he mentioned, looking at her somewhat insulted expression.

"I don't!" She argued, instinctively raising herself higher to empower her words. Her eyes locked with his in the heat of their argument, bright blue connecting with reassuring chocolate brown. "I certainly do not talk in my sleep… but you, however, snore."

"Bones, I do not snore."

"Do, too!" She continued arguing with him. "However, I must admit it is quite charming to see the almighty ‘Buck’ in white boxers with red hearts, and snoring."

"You peeked?" She almost immediately opened her mouth to defend herself, when he instantly elucidated, "Look, Rebecca once gave that to me on Valentine's Day about a year before we had Parker. It's quite comfortable, so I don't see why I would throw it away."

"Alright," she answered, a somewhat mischievous look into her eyes and a smile onto her lips. That usually didn't predict much good. Angela would get to hear exactly what print his boxers had in no time, and since he wanted to prevent that…

"Alright," he said. "Look, I won't say anything about whatever you said tonight, if you never say anything about the boxers. I'm not ashamed about them, but I would prefer not everyone is aware of whatever I wear under my pants. I would really appreciate if that remained private."

"Deal," she said, a moment of silence falling between them both. Brennan however interrupted it after a little while, asking again, "So what did I say?" He only began laughing instead of answering her question. "What did I say, Booth?" She asked him again, taking her pillow and raising it as an indication of what would happen if he didn't answer her. She thoroughly smashed the pillow against his head when getting no answer, smashing again when his laughing only increased.

His hands gently caught her wrists, making her drop the pillow and consequently quit her onslaught. "What did I say?" She asked. "What did I say?" And he only laughed.


End file.
